cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Taishaku
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Karma War You recent edits on the Karma war are extremely biased. The wording of much of the "Karma Viewpoint" section is subject to moderation regarding the wording, and not all Karma-aligned alliances agree with what you put in there. Furthermore, your spelling is atrocious. Please don't make me go to an administrator regarding this. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Replied on your talk page. I never use mine. - Taishaku :What about your comments under the May 24 section, stating that "Defeat is all but certain?" Sounds pretty biased to me. True, it does look that way, but you must keep articles neutral. You cannot say that defeat is all but certain. You could, perhaps, say "So-and-so, a political and military analyst, believes defeat is all but certain," but as I don't believe that any player is generally recognized as having that much sawy, I don't think it is possible to do that. :As for spelling, I admit to have made a mistake myself - the most noticable error was retained when I re-undid your edits, and I have subsequently changed it (I've never seen the word "disparate" before, and I assume that if that can get by a spell-checker there may well be a few more). :Now, another point is that, while true that the "Karma Viewpoint" section is discalimered as being biased, the text there was pretty darn accurate in describing how most Karma alliances view the war. Your edits, on the other hand, seem to favor the Hegemony - if you want to talk about that, due it in the Hegemony Viewpoints section. You make reference (and even attempt to link to articles regarding) events which neither I nor most people have heard of (such as the so-called "Blackstone Collusion"). :How I have left the page now is, in my opinion, a good compromise. I have left your "May 24" edits, except for the blatantly biased ones. In the "Viewpoints" section, I have fixed some spelling errors, and kept your introduction and conclusion. I see no reason why this should not be acceptable to you. As it is, I can see many other Karma-aligned users wanting to revert all your edits on the sole point that you are a Hegemony-aligned nation editing the Karma Viewpoints section - I'm willing to compromise, I hope you are as well. :Also, it's not libel if it can be verified - spelling mistakes and bias were both present there. While you may dispute the bias, I'm 99% sure an administrator would side with me. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::Can you find someone who does not think defeat is certain? I write what best reflects the truth. What you are suggesting is called weasel-wording. When the Russians plowed into Berlin, I doubt people were writing in the history books: "At this point, most military analysts believed that defeat was all but certain." ::Errr... I was once an opinions columnist and editor. Vocabulary is typically never a problem for me. ::I have actually sent a message to Archon regarding this. He will settle this matter. Honestly, I don't care what you or I think. I'm just trying to put out the truth as best I can, and I feel the old Karma Viewpoint is insufficient in this regard. :::Referencing the Blackstone Collusion is necessary, as it is an accusation by the Hegemony. Therefore, it is natural that it would be from the Hegemony point of view. The Iranians accuse the Allies of fabricating the Holocaust. Should we not mention this when we discuss why diplomatic tensions are high between Israel and Iran? :::When I was a 5500 infrastructure nation, NPO attacked me with cruise missiles and aircraft for trading with an EZI target. They continued their attacks even as diplomacy was being conducted between my government, TPF, and NPO. I lost 1200 infrastructure. I guarantee you that I am quite neutral regardless of my alignment. I understand both points of view quite well, having benefited from the power structure as well as suffered at the hands of it. ::You said I couldn't spell. If you were publishing this for real, you would probably lose a lawsuit, as I can readily prove I can. Remember that people must be careful when they make statements about others. Also, that a Wiki is hardly a place to do mud-slinging. :::We will see what Archon says. If he approves of my edit of the Karma Viewpoint, I'm 99% sure the administrator will be siding with me. If not, then I will gladly remove my material. -Taishaku ::::First, if Archon wants, he is welcome to come and discuss this. And I said there were spelling mistakes, which there were - I pointed them out to you. Now, if you want to elaborate on the Blackstone Collusion, please do so in a non-viewpoint section. I've never heard of it, and it doesn't have its own article. I'd like to know more about it. ::::Also, don't bring real-life politics into this, please. The only time an Iranian official "denied" the Holocaust was when Ahmadinejad said that the Jews used the Holocaust as a way to get what they want from the international community, and that they do. FOX News and a few others took what he said out of context. Iran as a whole doesn't deny the Holocaust, as far as I know, and I'd much sooner live in Iran than many other countries, including the US. So don't play RL politics with me. ::::If you want to add your edits back in, I invite you to. The main problem which I addressed was that you were removing other valid content to do so, which made it quite biased towards the Hegemony. There is really no reason to remove others edits unless what you are saying is purposefully improving exactly what they were saying, or what they said was provably incorrect. Add your edits into the section if you want, please do not, however, remove the valid material that is already there. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :::::Having three spelling mistakes (I found them all) does not call for mud-slinging. Saying I cannot spell because of them is rather absurd. It's like saying having one beer makes you an alcoholic. ::::::Ah. I made a mistake. When I say the Iranians, I mean the Iranian theocracy. But you are misinformed. The Iranian President and the Khomeinists have made repeated statements denying the Holocaust. A few years ago, they held a conference on Holocaust denial. Also, where you want to live is no concern of mine and I'm beyond simply "playing" politics IRL. Here's the link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holocaust_conference ::::::And seriously, FOX News? Please don't believe everything you hear; FOX News is not some source for all evil. They may be the only network to have conservative news commentators, but to say they are any more biased in news coverage than other networks is absurd; no study has ever proven it. And News Corporation, which owns FOX News, still has the strongest political and legal analysis teams (especially since a bunch of journalists have left their posts to join the Obama administration) and the best ratings of any cable network. News Corporation is also the publisher of the most reputable American newspaper, the Wall Street Journal. :::::My edits were actually a revision of the original Karma Viewpoint. I don't think anything in the old content was left out in the new content except some of the especially alrighteous bits. -Taishaku ::::::Right, I see that you are right, and I apologize for criticizing your spelling. ::::::The link you just gave me, if I may comment on it, quotes the Iranian foreign minister as saying the conference sought "neither to deny nor prove the Holocaust... but to provide an appropriate scientific atmosphere for scholars to offer their opinions in freedom about a historical issue." I'm all for giving scholars a location to freely debate. ::::::Now, I don't need to believe everything I hear, I can and have watched FOX News. And while I recognize that most if not all North American-based news sources are biased, FOX News is moreso than any of them. I can see that myself, and that's why I find unbiased news sources from other countries. Anyway, I don't want to get into an argument about FOX News, I want to debate the issue at hand. ::::::If I may point out, a simple look at all the differences shows that the majority of the sections were rewritten almost completely: http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Karma_War&diff=213296&oldid=213166. I see no reason why you can't agree to integrate your edits in after all the original material. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :::::::When somebody holds a party and says it's open to everyone, then only invites certain people, I doubt that it's as open as they say. Much is same here; when you don't invite any Israeli Jews to a Holocaust conference, I doubt it is going to be anything but one-sided. :::::::FOX News's commentary is definitely biased. But this is the case for all networks. For instance, take Keith Olbermann. He's pretty much a liberal Hannity without the boyish charm. :::::::To say I copied it sentence for sentence is ridiculous. I based it on the same material, not the same structure. I won't integrate it simply because it would be redundant. :::::::I also just realized I never answered your questions on the Blackstone Collusion. Quite frankly, I am surprised that you cover the Karma War and not know about it. You are missing possibly the largest piece of the puzzle, as whenever NPO mentions "certain people," it is more often than not a reference to BC. BC is an anonymous network of nations that shares intelligence, their goal being to break the domination of NPO and the Hegemony. Because it has no presence inside of CN, it cannot be targeted politically or militarily, thus robbing NPO of their only power; thus, they practically consider it a casus belli to discover anybody associated with BC. It is also why there is no CNWiki article. Here is the link: http://www.blackstonecollusion.com/ ::::::::Despite that fact, representatives from 30 countries did attend, which is larger than even I would have estimated. ::::::::Now, I agree 100% that the other news networks are biased. This is why I get my news from sources outside North America, as I had stated, because I find it less biased and provides more complete coverage. ::::::::With regard to BC, I'm glad you pointed it out to me. No, I had not heard of it, which does surprise me. However, I do agree that mention should be made of them in that case. While I still disagree with you regarding what was covered in the previous work vs what is covered now, I invite you to re-add your content. I'm sure within a week or two more people will have edited it anyway, and I may go through and revert parts of it. But for now, I suppose you are in the right. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :::::::::I will wait for Archon's opinion on the matter. Also, to be frank, I do not know too much about BC other than its existence and its purpose. But NPO feels threatened by it, and that in and of itself speaks volumes. -Taishaku ::::::::::True enough. Although their forum says they've dissolved themselves, which is also interesting. But if you can get some info on them, it'd be nice to have a wiki article made regarding them. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :::::::::::Hahaha... to be honest, I think the fact that people have not yet made an article on BC signals that it is a matter best left unwritten about. Simply because something is informative will not prevent NPO from curbstomping you; I mean, isn't this what this entire war is about? -Taishaku :::::::::::True enough, true enough. Well, I'll wait and see what happens ;) ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) I never really cared what Archon had to say - he is, after all, just one person. It was more a point of whether or not enough of the modifications were necessary. Anyway, I've read it through, and yes, I can see that it works well enough. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) If you look through the history of the page, you will note that while some people called it the STTW, not all did. The editing dispute that arose resulted in the "neutrality" template at the top, as well as a poll being made on the CN Forums here indicating that very, very few people supported calling it the STTW. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Wrong. It does matter what Archon says. For all intents and purposes diplomatic, Archon is Karma (though Karma proper has no power in and of itself). When somebody wants to address Karma, they speak to Archon; when Karma wants to address somebody, Archon will speak. There is no other single person with the authority to authorize the Karma Viewpoint. :Well, not everybody calls this the Karma War. I call it the NPO-OV War or the Stern Talking-to War. I mean everybody on the forums referred to the war as the STtW for the first few days, even after Karma was created. In fact, I'm not exactly sure when people started calling it the Karma War. -Taishaku